


Umbara When Lies Become the Truth

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Sky Wars Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka on Umbara, Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Hardcase Lives, One Shot Collection, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Umbara (Star Wars), Umbara is a Spooky Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: Umbara.  The 501st was in trouble and the only way out that Captain Rex could see was contacting Commander Tano and getting her planetside.  But that simple action throws the Padawan and Legion into a tailspin of lies that they must keep in order to save themselves from a fate worse then death.
Series: Sky Wars Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	Umbara When Lies Become the Truth

Umbara ARC:  
Backstory: Captain Rex contacts Ahsoka for help and she comes. 

***  
No one spoke.  
The Captain has put out that no one to say a single thing until they had a chance to work out what had just happened.

General Krell was dead by the hands of Dogma.

The Commander was on a stretcher awaiting transport to a Medical facility.

Rex knelt down next to his Commander, no his friend no realized, especially after what she had done to help them. “You alright there, Ahsoka?”

“Tired,” she grimaced as she ignored the lightsaber injuries that the General had inflicted on her shortly before his death. “It hurts,” she offered when she saw the hard look enter his eyes at her dismissal of her injuries.

“Thank you for coming,” Rex whispered as he gripped her hand.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more.”

“You tried,” Rex countered evenly as he glanced over at the other 501st injured that were awaiting transport, “and you did more than the Jedi.”

Ahsoka froze suddenly as she felt Obi Wan arrive, “Obi Wan is here.”

Rex closed his eyes as he felt the Jedi Master’s eyes fall on him from across the field.

“Padawan,” Obi Wan said as he approached the duo. “What are you doing here?” he questioned softly.

Ahsoka’s eyes sought out Rex’s for help, what would appease the Jedi Master? After all the last one nearly killed her when she stepped out of her fighter.

“General Krell ordered her presence,” Rex stated calmly as he opened a Comm with Fives and instructed the ARC to start making a data trail for the Jedi to follow. After all Clones couldn’t request Jedi support without a General’s permission and Rex had bypassed every rule and regulation in the GAR to contact her and to get the Commander to Umbara.

“He did?” Obi Wan seemed confused at the response. “What happened to Master Krell? All your report said was that he was killed?”

“He died during the last Umbaran attack on the base,” Ahsoka supplied, carefully omitting information. If this campaign had taught her anything it was how to lie to a Jedi Master’s face and NOT get caught.

“Were you able to retrieve his body?”

“Negative, sir,” Fives replied as he, Hardcase and Kix approached the trio. “There wasn’t…” Fives trailed his voice off suggestively, allowing General Kenobi to interject that the body had been pulverized in the fight. “Oh, dear.”

Rex glanced over at the ARC and nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment, the ARC had taken Hardcase with him and the duo had disposed of the body.

“The priority was the living, General,” Kix stated bluntly as he knelt down next to Rex. “How are you doing, Soka?”

“It hurts,” she supplied, being honest after Rex’s reaction earlier.

“The pain meds aren’t working?” Kix frowned as he grabbed another injector from his belt and administered it quickly. 

“Thank you,” she sighed as the pain faded away. 

“She’s got to get into a bacta tank fast Rex,” Kix ordered as ignored the General in favor of the Clone Captain. 

“She refuses to depart until the rest of the men are evacuated,” Rex countered with a frown at the injured Commander. “She promised.”

“Right,” Kix sighed. The Padawan had promised that she wouldn’t leave until the 501st left.

“I’ll get an update on the gunships,” Hardcase stated as he headed toward Jesse who had been coordinating the flights.

“Fives,” Rex merely said the ARC’s name.

“Already taken care of, sir,” Fives replied as he glanced quickly toward the General.

“How many of the 501st can still fight?” Obi Wan stated.

Rex and the rest of the Clones jerked, they had forgotten that the Jedi Master was present. 

“None, sir,” Kix stated bluntly. “Everyone is either on a stretcher or is designated as being walking wounded,” he gestured a flimsy in his hands with the roster of injuries. “There is no one left.”

“Captain?” Obi Wan glanced at the still kneeling Captain. 

Rex felt a flash of mild irritation in him at the Jedi’s blunt disregard to Kix’s report. “Kix is right, General. Everyone is working on Stims or Adrenaline shots.”

Obi Wan frowned at Rex’s statement as he glanced over at the approaching Cody. “I did not realize that it was that bad. Master Krell had said nothing.”

Kix muttered under his breathe as Fives pulled up the medic and pulled him away before he said something that would get him recondition.

“I don’t know what the General reported, sir,” Rex stated as he rose to his feet with a mild stagger. “No one here is at any condition to be in the field. The only reason we’re even operating is because we had no choice.”

Cody shared a questioning look with his General as the pair wandered over to check on the other resting men.

“Should’ve been more careful, Rexter,” Ahsoka mutter softly. “Don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t, littl’one,” Rex replied as he watched the gunships finally arrive.

***

Rex and Fives put together a timeline of events and passed it around to the rest of the 501st and ensured that every member knew it verbatim. In order for this to work there could be NO slip-ups from anyone. Even Ahsoka read the report multiple times until she could project the images that the report created in her mind so that the Council wouldn’t dig deeper into her thoughts.

Even after Ahsoka had been released by Kix, she refused to leave the Medical Bay and remained there for the remainder of the journey to Coruscant. She also actively avoided Master Kenobi, she wasn’t able to be around the Jedi Master without having flashbacks of Krell.

The one thing that all of the Umbara survivors agreed on was simple: no one could know the truth, weather they were Jedi or brother. The lie they had made would be the only truth as far as anyone outside of the survivors would know. 

***

Ahsoka was drained as she slipped out of the temple and headed straight to the GAR barracks, the Council had grilled her for nearly three days on what had happened on Umbara, starting from how she arrived there to General Kenobi arriving. They kept asking the same questions repeatedly, as though they had expected her to slip up and state something else. 

She laughed under her breathe as she spotted the 501st barracks, she had learned to survive on Umbara and she had learned her lesson well.

“Soka!” Fives yelled as the Padawan entered the barracks.

Kix approached her and gestured her to sit down as he quickly checked on the status of her injuries. In order for the lie to work she had to avoid the Jedi Healers because they would recognize the difference between Lightsaber wounds and blaster wounds.

“I’m fine,” Ahsoka supplied as she quickly gave a rundown of what the Council had said since the last time, they had seen her.

“Their looking,” Jesse muttered.

“They won’t find anything,” Fives had a hard look in his eyes. “NOTHING.”

“Relax everyone,” Rex stated as he approached the group. “Everything will be fine.”

“Right,” Hardcase nodded as he gestured for Dogma and the others to back off and give them some space. “You heard the Captain; everything will be fine.”

“You really believe that?” Ahsoka asked softly as Kix, Jesse and Fives walked away to give them some privacy.

“Yes, I do,” Rex gestured toward Fives. “Fives is an ARC and he knows how to cover his tracks, there will be nothing for the Council to find.”

***

Anakin knew that whatever had happened on Umbara had changed his men and Padawan forever. He didn’t believe their report AT ALL. So, he watched their interaction and the horror as he realized what must have happened slowly creeped over him.

First of all, the word ‘Jedi’ was eliminated completely from their vocabulary, including Snips, instead they all used General or Commander or Temple. Next, they all flinched at the sound of a lightsaber and Ahsoka had gotten into the habit of leaving hers in Rex’s office or handing them to Rex to hold when she was in the barracks. In fact, she only carried them when she was in the Temple or around another Jedi.

Next, whenever she used her lightsaber, she verbally said something before lighting it, even it was a simple, ‘Heads up.’

The Clones refused to turn their backs on the Jedi as well as flinching everytime they came near them, as if they were expecting an attack from their General.

Finally, they didn’t consider Ahsoka a Jedi, in fact she was treated as though she was a Vod.

***

“Obi Wan, what exactly happened on Umbara?” Anakin question as they walked outside the Temple.

“What do you mean?”

Anakin glanced around before he went through everything he had observed since returning form his mission for the Councilor.

“I know,” Obi Wan nodded. “Whatever happened they have all buried it deeply and though the Council tried, not even they could get Ahsoka to break whatever agreement they had made.”

“You think the Clones are making her lie?” Anakin frowned, he couldn’t imagine any of the Clones, threatening Snips, in fact they all were overly protective of her at the moment.

“No,” Obi Wan shook his head. “The Council is in agreement, whatever happened on Umbara was far worst then what was reported but unless they decide to tell use, there isn’t much we can do.”

“The Council is just going to let it go?”

“Yes,” Obi Wan replied. 

“Master Windu was the one who deemed that until they felt safe, they won’t say anything,” Obi Wan stated. “His advice was to wait and Master Yoda agreed.”

“So, we allow them to keep whatever lie it is to continue?”

“Yes,” Obi Wan frowned in thought. “Even though I was on Umbara, I have no idea on what actually occurred there.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory: Captain Rex contacts Ahsoka for help and she comes.  
> Hardcase lives.  
> The 501st and 212th never attack one another.  
> The 501st mutiny when Krell injuries Ahsoka  
> Krell is killed.  
> Ahsoka has to deal with the Council for joining the 501st without a Master’s permission.  
> Captain Rex lies to protect her.  
> The survivors of the 501st all lie & fake documents that Krell requested her on Umbara.  
> Will the lies work?


End file.
